


Ten Kinky Adventures of Enjolras and Grantaire.

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Vibrator, cos its easier, eventually all the kinks, like all the kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a conversation with a fellow E/R fan- ten kinky ass adventures...who knew Enjolras knew so much about sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grantaire shifted on his seat then immediately regretted it. He stared at the table and tried to breathe normally, not an easy feat considering the vibrator Enjolras had slid inside him was pressing against his prostate and he was harder than he'd ever remembered being. They others were talking but he couldn't hear a word, just kept focusing on the table and prayed that Enjolras would be distracted enough to forget he had the control in his pocket. He stood up and walked to the bar, thinking maybe a drink would help. He was about to order when he felt it, the sharp buzz inside him. He almost fell down and had to grab the bar for support, he looked over at Enjolras who was of course ignoring him and showing Joly something.

He coughed and ordered a whiskey. When it came he gulped it down in one then ordered another. He breathed deeply and sat on the bar stool, another buzz. He slammed his hand down on the bar and everyone looked at him,

"Sorry."

The chatter returned and he picked up his drink. Another buzz.

"Fuck sake."

The barmaid looked at him strangely and he waved her away, he regretted this game so much. It was all meant to be a bit of fun, he'd only bought the damn thing because Enjolras turned out to be such a freak in bed...

"Come on it'll be hot to see you squirm. Knowing it’s me that’s doing it..."

Damn Enjolras and his smooth voice. Grantaire cursed him silently and sipped his drink; he looked back over at him and breathed a sigh. He was talking to Combeferre and gesturing, his hands were away from his pockets and Grantaire wanted them to stay there. He drained his glass and rubbed his head, his eyes wandered over to Enjolras again and his heart stopped when he realised he was staring at him. Grantaire looked around at the others but they hadn't noticed. No one knew about them yet, it made it even hotter keeping it a secret. This however. This was not hot. This was torture. He looked back up at Enjolras and frowned; Enjolras winked at him and slid his hand into his pocket before turning around. Grantaire jumped from the chair and coughed. The bastard was pressing the button repeatedly over and over. Grantaire had to walk away carefully and bite his knuckle to keep from moaning.

"You okay Grantaire?"

Grantaire nodded,

"You're sweating, do you feel sick."

Grantaire put a shaky hand on a table and tried to stand still, Enjolras walked over to him; hand still in his pocket and blank look on his face,

"Do you need help Grantaire?"

Grantaire wanted to kill him. But more than that he wanted to come. He needed to come. He glared at Enjolras and rubbed his face.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"If you vomit. Clean it up."

Another glare and he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door and put his head against the mirror. Putting his face into the inside of his arm he moaned loudly. The buzzing continued, he could hear it in his head, he could feel it through his whole body,

"Bastard."

He was pressing the button in the other room in Morse code. S.O.S. he couldn't take it anymore, he unzipped his trousers and stuck his hand down, and gripping himself he began to rub whilst moaning into his arm. It wouldn't happen though. He cried out and slammed his hand on the basin. He wanted it out. He wanted to throw the stupid thing on the floor and stamp on it. Suddenly the buzzing stopped and he slumped forward. 

"Grantaire open the door."

He turned to it, and grabbed the handle, he had barely unlocked it when Enjolras burst through and slammed it shut again, he turned the lock and pushed Grantaire up against the wall, he began attacking his mouth, kissing him hard and rubbing his hand over the bulge in his trousers.

"God you're so hard."

Grantaire could do nothing but moan and grip Enjolras tightly,

"You want me to fuck you?"

Grantaire moaned again, how the hell was their leader so damn dirty? His knees shook and he whimpered. Enjolras laughed in his ear,

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck Enjolras fuck me. Suck me I don't care just nnn....let me come"

Enjolras dipped his hand around the back of Grantaire’s trousers, he slipped his hand in and put two finger inside him; feeling for the end of the vibrator and began to pull it out, Grantaire gripped Enjolras' shoulder and hitched his leg up to make it easier, Enjolras pulled it half out then thrust it back in. Grantaire cried out and bit down on Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras grinned and did it again and again until Grantaire was practically crying.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh."

Grantaire glared at him,

"Fucking make me come or go."

Enjolras frowned then kissed him again.

"Turn around."

Grantaire turned and leveraged himself against the sink,

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be walking out of here right."

He pulled his trousers down and let them pool around his ankles,

"Bend over."

Enjolras spat his hand and coated his own hard on. He thrust the vibrator again and Grantaire groaned. Enjolras chuckled before pulling it out completely and throwing it in the sink. Before Grantaire could even look at it he'd been pulled back and Enjolras was inside him. He moaned and pushed himself further onto Enjolras.

"Take it all you....fuck you feel so good."

Grantaire gripped the sink until his fingers went white, he could feel the bruises forming from Enjolras' grip on his hips. He felt himself shudder embarrassingly fast and shut his eyes as he came over the porcelain of the sink, Enjolras kept thrusting, Grantaire would come again in he could it felt so good. It was with shaky legs that he moaned Enjolras' name. Enjolras gripped his shoulder and groaned; he thrust hard a few more times then pulled out and came over Grantaire’s back with a moan. Grantaire felt his knees give way and he fell to the ground, Enjolras fell behind him chuckling.

"You're a bastard Enjolras."

Enjolras laughed and got up to grab a paper towel. He ran his fingers through the mess on Grantaire’s burning skin and turned him around; Grantaire looked from his hand to his face then took the fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. Enjolras moaned at the sight,

"God you're hot."

Grantaire pulled him in and kissed him.

"Your ideas suck Enjolras."

Enjolras smirked,

"We should go. I told em I'd lock up."

Grantaire looked around,

"Where is everyone?"

"Grantaire you were in here for an hour."

Grantaire put his head in his hands and laughed. He got up slowly and pulled his trousers on. He hobbled to the door and Enjolras grabbed his waist and leaned in,

"Told you I'd make you walk funny."

Grantaire glared at him,

"Don't forget the damn vibrator."

Enjolras smirked and pocketed it. He grabbed Grantaire’s shoulder making him turn around,

"You can smirk Blondie. You're getting it next."

Enjolras followed him out, feeling himself already grow hard at the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much cussing in this. Also I'm sorry...also texts are in italics.

The buzz in Enjolras' pocket interrupted his thoughts. He put the papers he was working on down, pulled the phone out and flipped it open,

_"You're wearing too many clothes."_

Enjolras frowned and typed back,

_"R?"_

The next message came moments later,

_"I wanna see you naked. Spread out for me. Want to fuck you."_

Enjolras looked around but couldn't see Grantaire anywhere.

_"Maybe I should just make you come in your clothes. Watch you squirm as it soaks through."_

_"R what are you doing?"_

Grantaire ignored the question,

_"Wanna push you against the wall and fuck you so hard you scream my name."_

Enjolras cleared his throat and put the phone on the table. It continued to buzz as more messages came in, he looked at the others but they were paying him no attention, he picked the phone back up,

_"Wonder what my name would sound like as you moan it around my cock."_

Enjolras felt the blood leave his face and journey south,

_“Ever get fucked so hard it made you pass out?”_

Enjolras couldn’t believe what he was reading; he turned around and frowned at the empty chairs.

_"You want it don't you? I can see it in your face."_

He looked around again but still couldn't see him anywhere, quickly he typed,

_"Where are you?"_

It went unanswered again,

_"You wanna feel my cock in your mouth? In your tight ass? I want you on your knees, gonna make you feel me for days. Every step you take you’ll feel me."_

Enjolras swallowed hard, he was getting turned on and he hated Grantaire.

_"Wanna hear you beg me, beg me to let you come. You want that? Wanna be on your knees begging for release? Want me to pull your hair back and make you wish you could come. Come so hard you blackout"_

Enjolras blushed,

"You okay Enjolras?"

Courfeyrac was staring at him,

"I’m fine just….It's hot in here."

He turned away and his phone buzzed again,

_"You making excuses? Lying as to why you're so hard? I’ll take care of that. You’ll be lucky to even feel it when I’m done with you"_

Enjolras walked across the room to the shadows and typed out a text,

_"Come and do it then."_

_"This is much more fun. Watching you. Putting thoughts into your head."_

Enjolras pressed a palm to his crotch and exhaled slowly. He had no idea where this had come from; Grantaire usually just let him take charge. But he liked this. He hated himself for it but he liked it.

_"Are you hard Enjolras? Are you hard thinking about the things I'm going to do to you?"_

Enjolras shut his eyes for a moment,

_"Are you hard R?"_

_"Would that turn you on? Knowing I'm getting off in this? Knowing in texting you one handed? You want me to touch myself?"_

Enjolras swallowed and nodded to no one.

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Fuck where the hell are you?"_

_"I want to you watch you come Enjolras. I want to watch you take yourself. To fuck your own hand whilst moaning my name. Make you look me in the eye as I finger your tight hole before fucking you."_

Enjolras wiped his brow and shakily kept texting,

_"Do it."_

_"Tell me."_

_"Fuck me R."_

The phone went silent. Enjolras watched it for a few minutes before texting again,

_"R?"_

_"I want to come on your face."_

Enjolras felt his stomach clench. That had come from nowhere. He palmed himself again,

_"Don't say that."_

_"I want to watch you lick it from your fingers. Use those talented lips to taste me."_

_"I wanna taste you R"_

He shifted and pressed his palm to himself again,

_"Are you close Enjolras? You haven't even touched yourself."_

Enjolras cursed him silently and stepped further back into the shadowy alcove.

_"Do it. Touch yourself. They can't see you. I can see you though."_

Enjolras looked around again,

_"Where are you?"_

_"Don't you want release Enjolras? I can see how hard you are from here. I bet you want to think of me sinking down onto that hard cock of yours, riding you until you shoot. You want to come inside me? Want to feel it slick down as you keep fucking me?"_

Enjolras felt his stomach twitch,

_"Or do you want to ride me? Do you want me to fuck you til you come all over yourself then keep going? Every time you orgasm I'm just gonna make you hard again. Make you come again."_

Enjolras began to shake, he true to type out a message but they were coming in too fast,

_"Want me to lick it off you only to mark you again?"_

Enjolras began to panic, he was so close. He could feel it building inside of him. He was going to kill Grantaire when he found him.

_"Imagining my tongue on you E? Imagining me sucking you down? Digging my nails into your skin as you fuck my pretty little mouth?"_

Enjolras couldn't stand anymore he turned around so he had his back to the room and stuck his hand inside his jeans. He rubbed himself and came hard. Biting his cheek until he tasted blood. He stood shakily and tried to wipe his hands on his underwear before moving away. He zipped himself up an picked his phone up one last time,

_"Good boy Enjolras."_

_"Fuck you R. Meet me outside in ten."_

He rubbed his face and threw a look over his shoulder, not one person had looked up. If it wasn't for the wetness in his jeans he wouldn't have believed it had just happened. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slipped out quietly. He went outside to find Grantaire and teach him a lesson. Grantaire smirked from his position upstairs. He had a clear shot of the entire bar from up there through the bannister. He drained his drink and put the phone back in his pocket, picking up his coat he followed Enjolras outside.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry if anyone is offended by this chapter.....but blame lokisgodandmycroftsangel.

"This is a bad idea."

Enjolras groaned and shifted his leg slightly,

"They're gonna hear us."

"Only if you don't shut up."

Grantaire bit his lip and looked to the door,

"Grantaire focus please."

"Sorry."

He turned back to Enjolras and kissed him, he moved his hips back and winced,

"What?"

"Bloody bible in the way."

He dropped it on the floor and pulled Enjolras back into the kiss.

They hadn’t intended to wind up in a confessional box, trousers round their thighs and thrusting together to make friction. They had merely ducked into the church to avoid the rain. It was whilst sitting in the back pew that Enjolras trailed his hand up Grantaire’s leg and cupped him; one thing had led to another and Enjolras was whispering things into Grantaire’s ear that sent all the blood to his groin and his soul straight to hell before dragging him into the confessional and pulling his jeans down.

"God you're so hot."

Enjolras smirked and gripped Grantaire’s erection. He twisted his hand and leaned in,

"I wanna be inside you so bad right now."

The idea made Grantaire weak; it had been relentless since the phone incident. Enjolras had been like a teenager again, constantly pulling Grantaire into corners or bathrooms to have his way. Grantaire had marks on him that were becoming harder and harder to explain away. Grantaire bit down on Enjolras' earlobe, dragging a hiss from him.

"Then do it."

"Don't have a condom."

"Don't care."

Enjolras groaned, the idea of feeling Grantaire’s tight heat around him with no barriers between them was almost enough to send him over; not that it was the first time but this. This was much different to their usual dalliances. There was a good chance this was in fact illegal as well as immoral. The thought made Enjolras' stomach clench.

"Turn around."

Enjolras shifted back slightly and froze as he banged the side of the box. He listened out for movement; hearing nothing he gestured to Grantaire to move, Grantaire grabbed the side and shifted until his back was flush against Enjolras' chest, he leaned forward as best he could to allow Enjolras to sit back precariously on the seat, he reached forward and ran his fingers over Grantaire’s behind, smiling at the marks left over from earlier in the day when he dragged Grantaire into the supply closet at the café he was working at and bent him over the boxes of coffee beans. He pinched one of the welts left by his nails and Grantaire jolted with a wince. Enjolras trailed his fingers before sticking them inside Grantaire.

"Good thing I fucked you earlier, you're still open for me."

Grantaire moaned and rocked back on to them.

"Ugh just do it before someone hears us."

Enjolras held his hips and lowered him down; Grantaire positioned himself until he was sitting on Enjolras lap. He shifted forward before sinking back down with a sigh.

“Jesus Grantaire.”

Grantaire laughed and shifted again,

“Don’t blaspheme Enjolras…not…Agh…here.”

Enjolras thrust upwards as well as he could before slamming himself back down on the small seat.

"Fuck you took it all"

Enjolras let his head drop back, he bit his lip as Grantaire began to move up and down, slowly at first then speeding up as his breath became shallower, he shifted his leg slightly and rocked backwards, clamping his hand to his mouth he moaned. Enjolras gripped his thigh and put his head between his shoulders, he held onto Grantaire’s shoulder and reached around to put his hand over Grantaire’s and held it there.

"Shhh Agh."

They began to rock together, matching one another’s rhythm. Enjolras felt his orgasm building inside him,

“I wanna fuck you hard Grantaire, wanna make you collapse. Not stuck in this box. Gah…..I wanna bend you over and make you feel it.”

“Unf….I feel it Enjolras….so much.”

Enjolras sped up, sweat dripping down his face and he tried to hold in the urge to push Grantaire out of the doorway and screw him into the cold floor.

“Come on Grantaire…like you mean it.”

Moving harder than he thought possible in such a small space Grantaire slammed his eyes shut and gripped the inside of the door with one hand whilst digging his nails into Enjolras' thigh with the other. He dropped his head and groaned as he came, clenching tightly he felt Enjolras still for a moment before pushing him up,

"Fuck fuck I'm coming. Move."

Grantaire turned and gasped as Enjolras pushed him off, he braced against the wall as Enjolras came over the bottom of his back. Grantaire frowned as he felt it trickle down between his cheeks into his crack. Enjolras dropped his head back again and chuckled breathlessly. Carefully and slowly Grantaire pulled his jeans back up and zipped himself up.

"It’s gonna stick to me now you bastard."

"Don't act like you don't love the feel of it. Besides you fucking bruised my leg."

Enjolras smirked and rubbed his face before pulling his own jeans up and pushing the door open. He stepped out smacking Grantaire on the ass; which in turn made Grantaire lose his balance and fall backwards on to the floor.

"Fuck, what the hell are you doing you moron?"

He looked up and saw a person staring at them in the main doorway, Enjolras froze, his face in an 'oh'. They looked at each other briefly in a panic that verged on hysterical laughing,

"Sorry buddy. You okay?"

"Fine just broke my damn ass."

They looked at the person again, who had begun walking towards them with a look of shock and anger across their face,

"We should go."

"Yeah."

Enjolras pulled him up and couldn't help but snort with laughter as Grantaire winced,

"I can feel it drying Enjolras."

"Come on before they call the police."

They hurried out of the church past the glares of the stranger, ignoring the shouts of 'stop' and 'what are you playing at?' and ran back into the rain; Grantaire threw a look over his shoulder and laughed as the stranger opened the confessional box door.

"Oh man I am so telling people about this."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it go. He tried to listen for Grantaire but couldn't hear anything. His eyes darted about despite the dark material against them. He dropped his head and tried to move his hands. Turns out handcuffs bought from a cheap sex shop still work quite well.

He shifted slightly and focused on his breathing. Starting suddenly he smirked at the fingers on his skin; silently they trailed over his shoulders, down his spine before resting on the curve of his hips.

"Get on your knees."

The words whispered in his ear sent a spike of lust into his stomach; slowly he dropped to the floor, the carpet rough against his bare knees. He felt the fingers trail back over his shoulders and up his neck to rest on his face. His head was pushed up and the fingers rested under his chin, he wanted to see, he wanted to look Grantaire in the eye.

"You enjoying yourself on your knees?"

"No."

Grantaire leant in close; Enjolras could smell the whiskey on his breath.

He opened his mouth to say something but only a choked whine came out as Grantaire cupped the growing bulge in his underwear,

"Your body betrays your words my sweet Apollo."

Enjolras moved into the touch and shivered slightly. Then the hand was gone and he fell forward slightly. He breathed slowly and allowed himself to be pulled back up into kneeling, Grantaire straddled his thighs and lent in to his ear,

"Tell me what you want me to do to you...”

Enjolras swallowed hard, Grantaire brushed his lips against Enjolras' before pulling away,

"You're a tease Grantaire."

Grantaire shifted and rolled his hips, Enjolras felt his legs start to fall asleep.

"Grantaire....."

Grantaire got up again. Enjolras leaned back on his heels and put his head up to the ceiling, suddenly Grantaire was back and Enjolras was starting at the cold against his throat, Grantaire held the ice cube against his skin and trailed it down his throat; he trailed a line over his Adam's apple and down to the hollow in his collar bone before taking it away and replacing it with his lips, he worked the skin until Enjolras was sure he had left a hickey that horny teens would be proud of. He went to protest but could only gasp as the ice found his nipple,

"Agh Grantaire."

"Tell me."

"I want..."

Grantaire smirked against his hot skin and dragged his teeth over his throat.

"You want my hands?"

He trailed the ice cube over Enjolras' chest and down his stomach,

"You want my mouth?"

Enjolras could do nothing but nod. Grantaire chuckled against his skin and dropped the ice cube down until it was brushing the skin beneath Enjolras' belly button. He leaned into Enjolras' ear again,

"No."

Enjolras felt his stomach clench, he clenched his fists,

"What are you gonna do to me?"

Grantaire stood up and pulled Enjolras up by his arm. He led him to the bed and pushed him on his stomach,

"I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you beg me to stop."

Enjolras put his face in the pillow and moaned. Grantaire pulled his underwear off and threw it behind him. He pulled Enjolras' legs straight then ran his hands up the back of his thighs. He reached up to his ass and squeezed hard before leaning in and biting the soft flesh,

"Ah fuck Grantaire."

Grantaire chuckled and laid a slap on one of the cheeks. It immediately began to redden; a beautiful sight on the pale skin. Grantaire climbed on the bed and straddled Enjolras, he trailed fingers up the arms that were still handcuffed behind him and placed a kiss on each hand before climbing back off the bed.

"Get your knees up."

"How? I'm tied up. And I can't see."

"Would you rather I undo it all?"

Enjolras was silent for a moment then shifted until he was on his knees, ass in the air and face pressed into the pillow.

"Good boy."

Enjolras breathed shallowly, he was achingly hard and he hadn't even been touched yet. He felt Grantaire climb on the bed behind him and he held his breath. Suddenly there was something pressing against his hole and he gasped,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Grantaire leaned forward and stroked his head,

"Shhh its fine. It feels amazing I promise."

Enjolras shut his eyes tightly and tried to focus on what the hell it was that was pressing against his entrance. And then it hit him,

"Fuck Grantaire is that your tongue?"

Grantaire chuckled against him and Enjolras felt his legs go weak. He began to moan into the pillow as the sensation took over his body.

"The fuck are you doing Grantaire?"

Grantaire looked up from his position and smiled, he grabbed Enjolras' thigh as he went back to work. Once Enjolras was moaning freely he moved back and began opening him up, Enjolras' fingers were turning white from twisting around each other in a desperate attempt at escape and Grantaire touched them lightly before climbing from the bed again,

"Where are you going?"

Enjolras was practically hoarse as he turned his head,

"I'm here. Grantaire climbed back to the bed and positioned himself. He held on to Enjolras' hips with one hand and his hands with the other.

"You ready?"

"God just do it Grantaire. Please."

Grantaire smirked and pushed in, slow at first then sped up, the added lubrication made it easy for him to pick up the pace, soon Enjolras was nearly screaming into the pillow, begging to be touched, to have his hands free. Grantaire pushed himself forward and reached under Enjolras to take him in hand. Enjolras thrust into his touch, curse words pouring from his mouth in a steady stream. Grantaire changed his angle slightly and began thrusting harder into him, his breathing sped up as he felt himself getting closer to the edge,

Suddenly Enjolras cried out,

"Fuck Grantaire. Oh god don't stop. God so good."

Grantaire had no warning to give; he squeezed his hand around Enjolras and dug his fingers into his hip as he came hard, Enjolras followed seconds later with a groan that made Grantaire feel as though he would explode. He fell on to Enjolras, sending them both flat on the bed.

"Grantaire...my arms."

Grantaire moaned and pulled out carefully before rolling over and grabbing the key. He undid Enjolras cuffs and dropped them on the floor, Enjolras groaned as he turned his arm, he rubbed his wrist and grabbed the blindfold, pulling it off he grabbed Grantaire and kissed him before laughing and pulling away,

"What?"

"I just remembered where your mouth has been."

Grantaire laughed and grabbed Enjolras' face before licking a line up it.

"Agh sicko."

Chuckling Grantaire climbed from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"You're gonna pay for this."

Grantaire looked out at him, toothbrush in his mouth,

"I'd expect nothing less."


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras stood and looked down at Grantaire. He had been handcuffed to the chair and was sitting with his legs spread staring at the bulge in Enjolras' pants.

  
"I told you you'd pay for that Grantaire."

  
Grantaire looked up and smirked,

  
"This all you got?"

  
Enjolras tutted,

  
"No no no."

  
He pulled the scarf that Grantaire had used on him as a blindfold from his pocket and held it up. Grantaire chuckled,

  
"So you're gonna get even by copying me?"

  
Enjolras smiled down at him,

  
"Didn't say it was for your eyes now did I?"

  
Grantaire opened his mouth to say something and Enjolras gagged him with the black material. Grantaire’s eyes widened and he looked up again. Enjolras touched his chin,

  
"Can you breathe?"

  
Grantaire nodded and moaned against the material.

  
"Good."

  
He walked away and left Grantaire struggling for a few moments before returning and straddling him,

  
"Here's what's going to happen. You are gonna sit there like a good boy. You will not fight it."

  
He lent in close,

  
"And you will not come. Do you understand?"

  
Grantaire let his eyes flutter shut; Enjolras slipped his hand under Grantaire’s shirt and pinched his nipple,

  
"Answer me."

  
Grantaire moaned in response and Enjolras smiled. He rocked against him slowly and bit down on his earlobe before standing up again.

  
"You like to watch me Grantaire? I know you do. I've seen you."

  
He undid the buttons of his trousers and pulled them down slightly,

  
"You like to think about me? What my hands can do?"

  
Grantaire groaned and twitched his legs. Enjolras put a hand into his underwear and began to rub himself,

  
"You get off on this? Watching me pleasure myself more than you can?"

  
The words struck Grantaire and he smirked as best he could, he felt himself growing hard at the sight of Enjolras touching himself. The centre of so many of his dreams was now playing out in front of him.

  
"Want me to touch you?"

  
"Mmph"

  
Enjolras chuckled and gripped himself tighter, he pulled his underwear down further and Grantaire was exposed to his biggest wet dream.

  
"How much do you wanna ride this? Do you wanna feel how hard I am inside you?"

  
He moaned at his own touch and watched Grantaire as his legs began to shake. He let go of himself and pulled his shirt off before kicking his trousers away and walking towards Grantaire. His eyes looked so wide Enjolras thought they might pop out. He strained forward as though desperate to touch and Enjolras laughed before taking himself in hand again and jerking off. He rubbed faster and faster until his head fell back and he began to moan. Suddenly Grantaire jumped as Enjolras came on his face with a groan. He chuckled and leaned in.

  
"Guess I beat you to that dream huh?"

He breathlessly turned away and pulled his underwear on. He looked over to Grantaire who was rocking his leg steadily and moaning into his gag. Enjolras walked to him and dropped to his knees, he undid Grantaire’s jeans and yanked them down his thighs. Grantaire was painfully hard, curving toward his stomach. He began to breathe heavily through his nose as Enjolras leaned down and licked him slowly before stopping and leaning into his face,

  
"Yeah right."

  
Grantaire groaned and let his head slump forward. Enjolras walked away again and could be heard in the bedroom. When he came back he stood behind Grantaire and pulled him up before sitting down in the chair himself,

  
"Kick your trousers off."

  
Grantaire complied and let them drop to the floor before he pushed them away.

  
"Get on your knees."

  
Grantaire dropped to the floor and Enjolras stood in front of him. He pushed Grantaire’s head back and laughed,

  
"Look at you. Covered in cum. You love it don't you?"

  
Grantaire nodded,

  
"Fucking slut. Look at you desperate for more. Desperate for what I can give you."

  
Grantaire swallowed hard, Enjolras bent down until their faces were inches away from one another,

  
"I can smell myself on you."

  
Grantaire’s eyes shut again,

  
"You want me to fuck you? Want me to get behind you and fuck you on your hands and knees?"

  
Grantaire moaned again and Enjolras was gone. When he returned he was hard again and had out a condom on. He knelt down and grabbed Grantaire’s hands,

  
"If you move. If you make any attempt to touch me or yourself then I'm gone. Do you understand?"

  
Grantaire nodded and Enjolras undid the handcuffs and put Grantaire’s hands in front of him before cuffing them again.

  
"Now get on your hands and knees."

  
Grantaire complied and tried to breathe normally. He heard a clicking of a bottle and felt Enjolras move about behind him before crying out as the feel of his long fingers pushing inside him. First one then two, they curled upwards and Grantaire groaned. Enjolras held his waist and leaned in,

  
"You do not come until I say so. Do you understand?"

  
Grantaire nodded and curled his fingers around the rug beneath him. Enjolras continued opening him up before removing his fingers, with no warning he pushed in. Grantaire cried out again, the angle he was in sent Enjolras straight towards his prostate and it took every ounce of his strength to not push back completely or just come on the spot. Enjolras sighed and pulled out almost completely before thrusting in hard. He gripped Grantaire’s waist and started a steady rhythm. Each thrust hit the sweet spot and Grantaire was groaning constantly; shouting against his bonds to try and keep from coming all over himself. His toes curled as Enjolras grabbed his hair and pulled him back, his hands left the floor until his back was flush against Enjolras' chest. Enjolras held his throat and thrust into him harder. Grantaire cried out again and again until he couldn't take anymore. He felt himself becoming light headed as the orgasm built more and more, Enjolras felt his own stomach tighten and grabbed a hold of Grantaire’s hard on. He rubbed over and over and whispered in Grantaire’s ear,

  
"Don't ever mess with me again."

  
Grantaire whimpered, feeling tears pool in his eyes he began to make muffled begs. Enjolras thrust two more times and came. He let go of Grantaire completely and let him fall. Grantaire slammed his hands on the floor and groaned. His own orgasm beginning to fade away he slammed the ground again. Enjolras pulled out and lifted the shaking Grantaire to his feet.

  
"I'm not gonna make you come. You are."

  
Grantaire looked at him, Enjolras took his hands again,

  
"I swear to god Grantaire, you try to touch me or take out that gag and I will never touch you again."

  
Grantaire nodded, he didn't care he just wanted to come. Enjolras undid the cuffs and they clattered to the floor, within seconds Grantaire had his cock in his hand and was rubbing up and down, desperate moans escaping his lips as Enjolras sat back and watched him. Suddenly Grantaire grabbed the wall as his knees shook and he came hard, again and again he stained his own stomach with his release before collapsing back on his knees. He dropped his head forward and breathed heavily through his nose. His shaky hand found the floor and he tried to catch his breath. Enjolras watched him in fascination before moving over to him and lifting his face,

  
"There's my boy."

  
Grantaire muffled something that sounded a lot like 'fuck you' and Enjolras smirked. He reached behind Grantaire’s head an untied the gag, Grantaire gulped down air and glared at Enjolras who leaned in and kissed his lips softly,

  
"You are so whipped."

  
Grantaire growled at him,

  
"You are so fucked."

  
Enjolras sat back and looked at the man in front of him, a smile appeared slowly and he stood up, he dropped the scarf on the floor and walked toward the bedroom.

  
"Feel free to shower, in sure you'd don't want my cum all over your face."

  
Grantaire glared as he walked away, a million plans for revenge racing through his exhausted mind.  
  


	6. Chapter 6

Enjolras was frustrated; he couldn't keep his mind on anything. He hated Grantaire. He watched him from across the room as he laughed with Joly and felt himself get hard. He drained his glass and tried to focus on what Marius was saying. Even as he was talking he was picturing Grantaire on his knees. Marius face distorted into Grantaire’s and he could hear him moaning, begging for more. Enjolras shook his head and shifted uncomfortably.

 

They hadn't had sex in two weeks. Nothing. If it wasn't for the filth that Grantaire sent him on almost a daily basis, Enjolras would have been sure he wasn't interested anymore. As it turns out Grantaire’s greatest revenge was withholding himself. And it was working. No matter what Enjolras did, he was close to dropping to his knees and begging the man he was so hard up. No amount of jerking off was doing the trick, the second he saw Grantaire again he would feel all the blood in his body rush south; and it just so happened that Grantaire had chosen these two weeks to be prompt at every single gathering. Enjolras hated him.

 

"I need to fuck."

Grantaire smirked as he read the message and without looking at Enjolras typed one back,

"Your point?"

"Don't be a prick."

Grantaire drained his glass and whispered something to Joly who nodded. Grantaire got up and went to the bar. Enjolras watched him with narrowed eyes and walked over. He leant against the bar next to him and ordered a beer,

"Grantaire?"

Grantaire looked at him innocently,

"Yes?"

"Stop this."

Grantaire smirked and looked at the bar.

"Stop what?"

Enjolras looked around and placed a finger on Grantaire’s forearm. Grantaire looked at it then at his face,

"You made your point."

Grantaire took the drinks placed in front of him,

"You think this is it? That holding out for a bit is the punishment? Dear boy..."

He leant in close and whispered,

"The punishment is going to be how easy it is to make you come without even touching you. I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard you shoot before I even have the chance to think about it."

He leaned back and looked at Enjolras' face, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide. Grantaire looked at his lips, so full and glistening from the nervous swipes Enjolras' tongue had made. He made eye contact with him and smiled again before turning away and walking back to his table to continuing his conversation with Joly as though nothing had happened. Enjolras breathed heavily and drank down his beer.

 

It wasn't until the cafe was emptying that Grantaire made his move. Enjolras had been fidgeting all night; unable to join in conversations coherently for fear of moaning as the image of himself on his knees taking Grantaire popped into his head. He palmed himself discreetly and walked outside to light up a cigarette. He stood against the wall and reached into his pocket when he was grabbed by the shirt and pulled around the corner,

"Hey what the--"

He was cut off by Grantaire’s lips on his own, he was pressed against the cool stone of the wall as Grantaire pushed his tongue into Enjolras' mouth; he tasted like whiskey and smoke and it sent a spike of lust to Enjolras' already rock hard dick. Grantaire gripped his shirt and cupped him quickly before walking off again,

"Grantaire what the fuck?"

He followed him down alleyways until they came to Grantaire’s building. Grantaire pulled his keys out and let himself in. He didn't even look back at Enjolras as they made their way to his room. Once inside Grantaire pulled Enjolras by the shirt again an attacked his mouth before pushing him on his knees.

"You think this is a game Enjolras?"

Enjolras shook his head,

"Think you're in charge?"

Enjolras hesitated at the question and Grantaire grabbed his jaw,

"You think I won't fuck you up?"

Enjolras swallowed and palmed himself again; Grantaire grabbed his arm and pulled it from his crotch.

"What did I say about that?"

Enjolras pushed Grantaire’s hands away and for a moment he was sure Enjolras was going to get up and leave, instead he began undoing Grantaire’s trousers, he yanked them down with his underwear and took Grantaire in his mouth. Grantaire gasped slightly at the sudden heat of Enjolras' mouth. He gripped Enjolras' hair as he held him in place. Enjolras bobbed up and down, swallowing him down more with each one. He took his mouth away before licking the underside of Grantaire’s dick completely then taking it in his mouth again Grantaire moaned and held Enjolras' hair tightly.

"Wait. Wait...."

Enjolras looked up as Grantaire watched him,

"Can you relax?"

Enjolras nodded again, his cheeks hollow as he worked his tongue back and forth. He swallowed slightly,

"Don't move. If you move it'll hurt. Understand?"

Enjolras nodded and shifted slightly to try and relieve the pressure his own hard on caused against the zip of his jeans. Grantaire held his head in placed and began to thrust himself in and out of Enjolras' mouth. Slowly at first then picking up speed as Enjolras became used to the sensation. Enjolras gripped Grantaire’s hips and shut his eyes as Grantaire thrust into his mouth hard, it took a few moments but soon he fell into the rhythm of moving his tongue and swallowing with each thrust. Enjolras opened his eyes and looked up, Grantaire had his head back and his mouth open in a silent moan, the sight alone made Enjolras' cock twitch and he so desperately wanted to touch it. His eyes shifted and he caught sight of himself in a reflection, the image of himself on his knees being fucked hard by Grantaire was enough to make his stomach clench he felt his orgasm build up and suddenly he was lurching forward and groaning, his fingers dug into Grantaire’s skin as his orgasm rolled through him. He could feel the wetness spread through his jeans as he kept coming. He moaned against Grantaire and shut his eyes as he heard laughter,

"Fuck...not even undone your trousers....Agh. I told....told you."

Grantaire groaned and thrust again before grabbing Enjolras' hair. Enjolras pulled his mouth away just in time to have Grantaire come on his lips. It dribbled down his chin as Grantaire half thrust into mid-air.

"Fuck fuck fuck."

Boneless he let go of Enjolras and fell back against the wall. He watched Enjolras wipe a finger over his mouth before sucking it clean. His tongue swiped over the remnants on his lips and he fell back on to his heels and looked up at Grantaire.

"Feel better?"

Enjolras glared at him,

"Asshole."

Grantaire smirked and pulled his underwear up. His jeans followed and he buttoned them before pulling Enjolras back onto his feet. He undid his top button and stuck his hand into Enjolras' sticky underwear; Enjolras let his head fall back. Two weeks of no touch whatsoever meant the slightest friction was getting him hard again,

"Christ you're desperate for it aren't you?"

Grantaire twisted his fingers around the hardening member.

"Agh please Grantaire...."

Grantaire shushed him and latched his lips to the exposed skin of Enjolras' throat.

"Mmph.....don't stop."

Enjolras hands found Grantaire’s arms and squeezed them.

"You want me to make you cum again?"

Enjolras nodded and swallowed hard.

"You really should learn some self-control Enjolras. It doesn't do well to orgasm so fast."

Enjolras moaned and dropped his head forward as Grantaire’s pace quickened,

"I shouldn't even be indulging you like this considering what you've been doing to me...."

He loosened his grip and Enjolras groaned,

"But then again.....you did take my cock like a pro...."

Suddenly the grip was back and Grantaire was twisting his fingers around him and speeding up again. Enjolras tightened his grip on Grantaire’s arms and shook as he came again. He shot his load over and again with desperate moans. Grantaire caught his lips in a kiss. He sucked his swollen bottom lip hard, dragging a hiss from Enjolras before breaking away. Breathlessly Enjolras looked at him and held his hand up,

"Truce?"

Grantaire smirked.

"For now."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“You like this?”

Grantaire nodded and moaned into the pillow,

“You like me teasing you like this? Like me making you beg?”

Grantaire shuddered and pressed back on Enjolras' fingers.

"You want more?"

"Yes god yes."

Enjolras pulled his fingers out slowly before returning with a third.

"God look at you, so wanting. Bet you'd take all five if you could."

He curled his fingers up and Grantaire gripped the sheets tightly and moaned,

"Ugh move. Please."

"Gotcha begging now."

He curled them again and rubbed the nub inside Grantaire that made his cock leak steadily and caused his throat to go raw from groaning.

"Maybe I just wanna see you desperate and wanting. Make you beg to ride me before you shoot all over these sheets."

“Fuck I want to Enjolras, I want to ride you. Wanna take you all. Want you to push me against the wall and use me. Fuck I want to feel every last inch of you.”

Enjolras shivered, he’d never get used to the filth that Grantaire would come out with. Whether it be the text messages that he sends daily or in these moments with just the two of them.

“Ahh fuck me Enjolras. Open me up and fuck me hard.”

Enjolras slapped a hand on Grantaire’s ass and smiled down at him.

“You want me to do that?”

“Yes Jesus come on.”

Enjolras pulled his fingers from Grantaire before thrusting them in hard and fast again and again.

They'd gone to the motel on a whim,

"Ever fucked on a vibrating bed?"

Grantaire had been kidding but the idea turned into reality when Enjolras showed up at his door with a key and an order to

"Get dressed and get in the damn car."

Now Grantaire was buck naked, on all fours and writhing on Enjolras' hand whilst trying not to moan so loud everyone heard them.

"God you're such a whore for me aren't you?"

Grantaire rocked back again, moaning as Enjolras took his fingers away before thrusting them back in.

"Fuck. Ah god don't stop."

Enjolras held onto Grantaire’s hips as he curled his fingers again and again, he felt Grantaire beneath him buck his hips and twist his hands around the bed sheets. His own dripping cock ached for attention and he moved closer, he began to thrust slightly into the space between Grantaire’s legs as his fingers worked inside him,

"More fuck more."

Enjolras felt his stomach clench and he pulled his fingers from Grantaire,

"You sure about that? Got you moaning so loud everyone is gonna hear. They’re gonna know exactly what I’m doing to you in here. You want people to know that I’m finger fucking you until you come all over yourself?”

Grantaire turned at looked at him, Enjolras felt his knees weaken and his cock twitch at the sight of Grantaire glistening with sweat, his lips full and red from being chewed and his eyes filled with wanting,

"Do it. Fuck please."

Enjolras swallowed and nodded, Grantaire turned back and raised himself more so his ass was in the air and his face pressed into the pillow. Enjolras gripped Grantaire’s hip and manoeuvred him to fit his fingers back inside, he pulled them back out before slipping a forth in as well, Grantaire moaned and slammed his hand on the wall as Enjolras curled them up and found the spot again,

"Fuck you’re so.....fuck."

Grantaire moaned and moved his hips back,

"God Grantaire I could.....you could take it all."

"Do it. Fuck Enjolras do it."

Enjolras pulled his fingers out completely and Grantaire whimpered at the loss, Enjolras ran his hand down Grantaire’s side and shushed him. He reached for the lube and squirted more on to his hand before returning to Grantaire. Holding him in place he slid his fingers back in before pulling them out and adding his thumb. Grantaire moaned and stilled for a moment before moving back,

"Do it. Fuck just do it."

Enjolras swallowed and pushed in further,

"Jesus Grantaire."

He wiggled his fingers as best he could, unsure of himself until Grantaire began to moan, he continued moving as much as he could, rubbing the nub inside Grantaire over and over until Grantaire could no longer form full sentences. He thrust into thin air as he pulled his hand out slightly and pushed back in. He wondered if Grantaire could take anymore when suddenly Grantaire slammed his hand on the wall again and came with a shudder, Enjolras hadn't even touched his cock.

"Oh god yes. Fuck."

Enjolras devoured the sound of Grantaire’s release, his fingers still curling inside him. He began to thrust again into the space of Grantaire’s legs. Grantaire reached behind himself and pulled at Enjolras' arm,

"Fuck me. Fuck me."

“What?”

“Fuck me. Come inside me; make use of all this stretching.”

It was enough to send Enjolras over and he groaned as he came over the bed sheets. He pulled his hand out and fell against the smirking Grantaire,

"Fuck you're amazing."

Grantaire chuckled slightly and pushed Enjolras off.

"You weigh a tonne get off."

Enjolras rolled over and grabbed the flannel he'd bought in with him. He cleaned himself up before throwing it at Grantaire.

"You didn't even touch yourself did you?"

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair,

"Shut up."

Grantaire laughed and climbed from the bed, he hobbled slightly to the bathroom and turned at the doorway,

"No worries. You're next."

Enjolras watched him and swallowed.

“What are you gonna do?”

Grantaire walked over to him and kissed him.

“I’m gonna make you beg.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Enjolras stared at the item on the bed and shook his head,

"No way. There's no way."

Grantaire shrugged,

"Fine. Guess we're done then."

Enjolras looked at him,

"That's not cool."

"I thought we agreed that we could do whatever we wanted to, as long as no one gets hurt"

"Look at the size of it and tell me that won't hurt."

Grantaire smirked,

"Don't act like you don't wanna feel it."

He moved close to Enjolras, their lips almost touching as he trailed his fingertips up his arm,

"Tell me you don't wanna feel it inside you whilst I ride you."

Enjolras swallowed thickly and wet his lips,

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"There no way that's gonna fit."

Grantaire smirked and flicked his tongue out so it swiped Enjolras' lip,

"I'll go slowly. I promise. We can even have a safety word if you want."

"You'll stop if I say?"

Grantaire nodded,

"Scouts honour."

Enjolras swallowed and moved closer so their lips brushed gently.

"Come on Apollo.....if I can take that,"

Grantaire touched Enjolras' hand,

"Then you can take a dildo."

Enjolras let his eyes slip shut as Grantaire cupped him gently.

"Okay."

"Good boy."

Grantaire smirked and kissed him.

"You might wanna do this on the bed."

Enjolras nodded nervously,

"You'll be okay I promise. I’ll make you feel good."

"You'll stop if say."

"Of course."

"It's not a question Grantaire. You will stop if I say to."

Grantaire kissed him again,

"Do you trust me?"

"Not for a second."

Grantaire smirked,

"Get on the bed."

 

Enjolras knelt on the bed and kissed Grantaire.

"Ready?"

"You better put the whole damn bottle of lube on that thing I swear to god."

Grantaire opened the tube and laughed. He coated his fingers and reached around to coat Enjolras' opening before grabbing the dildo and coating it as well. He placed it behind Enjolras and pressed it against him. Enjolras tensed and gripped Grantaire’s arm,

"Shhh it's okay. You've done this before."

"Yeah no offence to you Grantaire but this thing is a lot thicker and longer than you are."

"You like taking me don't you?"

Enjolras nodded and scrunched his face as Grantaire pushed the head into Enjolras slowly.

"Just relax okay? It'll hurt if you don't. I don't wanna hurt you."

Enjolras nodded and fisted Grantaire’s shirt, he exhaled slowly and shut his eyes. Grantaire kissed him gently and pushed the dildo in further.

"Agh fuck."

"You okay?"

"Don't stop now."

Grantaire smirked and pushed until he couldn't at the angle he was at.

"Enjolras, either I need to move or you need to start moving."

Enjolras looked at him, his eyes were unfocused and his face glistening with sweat,

"You okay?"

Enjolras let go of Grantaire’s shirt slowly and exhaled before shifting his legs and gripping the sheets. Slowly he sunk himself onto the toy before lifting again and sinking whilst Grantaire watched him. Moans began to slip from Enjolras' lips as he picked up his rhythm.

"Christ you're beautiful like that."

Enjolras looked at him and reached out,

"I want you."

Grantaire swallowed and nodded before pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans. His own hardness began to curve toward his stomach and Enjolras stared at it before pulling him forward and taking him in his mouth. Grantaire groaned at the warm heat and rocked on his heels as Enjolras sucked him down.

"Wait, wait."

Enjolras slid his lips from Grantaire and sank down on the toy with a smirk. Grantaire looked at him and kissed him,

"Fuck me."

Enjolras began to move on the toy again as Grantaire climbed on the bed in front of him and turned around. Enjolras pulled up, letting the toy fall from him and positioned himself behind Grantaire, he took some lube and coated himself before pushing in slowly, Grantaire moaned and pushed back to take him all in one. Enjolras grunted and reached for the toy again, he pushed it into himself slowly and began to ride it whilst thrusting into Grantaire,

"You gotta move as well Grantaire or this ain't gonna work."

Grantaire laughed and grabbed himself before rocking back into each thrust. Enjolras pulled him back and bit his shoulder,

"Fuck this feels amazing. Fuck."

Grantaire laughed and stroked himself with each movement.

"Told you. Agh."

He clenched around Enjolras as he hit the spot inside him. Enjolras moaned and began to ride the toy faster,

"Oh fuck I think I'm gonna come."

Grantaire moaned in response,

"Don't you fucking dare stop Enjolras."

Enjolras gripped his hips tightly as he sank onto the toy,

"You better hurry up then cos I can't hold this."

Grantaire began to stroke himself quickly; he gripped Enjolras' shaking hand until he felt it building inside him. Enjolras could no longer speak but instead just huffed and moaned.

"I'm close Enjolras."

"Nnnnn.....please Grantaire. Fuck please let me. Please."

The tone of his voice tipped Grantaire over the edge and he came hard over his hand and stomach. Enjolras groaned as he clenched around him and pushed him away as he came as well, shooting over Grantaire’s ass and back with a deep growl. He sank back on the toy as his orgasm faded, before finally shuddering and pulling it out. He threw it from the bed and collapsed back. Straightening his legs with a groan he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair. Grantaire chuckled and fell beside him.

"It's amazing Enjolras."

"What is?"

"For such a tight ass you take it really well."

"Fuck you."

"You did."

Enjolras chuckled and sighed before rolling over and kissing Grantaire.

"Okay I’ll give you that one. It was amazing."

"I'm always right."

"Yeah we'll see."

Grantaire rolled over and straddled Enjolras.

“Easy tiger. Got nothing left to give you right now.”

“Who says I want anything? Maybe I enjoy the view.”

“Maybe you’re getting too close.”

“Maybe I wanna fuck you again now you’re nice and loose for me.”

Enjolras swallowed,

“Don’t say that. I have nothing right now.”

“Mmm………well maybe another time.”

Grantaire climbed off and walked to the bathroom. Enjolras sighed and cupped himself gently before climbing off the bed and following him as well.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at the bag on his bed. He walked over to it and opened it. He choked out a laugh,

"No way. Bastard."

He pulled his phone out and typed a message.

_"You have got to be kidding."_

_"Where's your sense of adventure?"_

_"Ur serious?"_

_"It'll be hot."_

_"For you."_

_"And?"_

_"Come on."_

_"What'll you do for me?"_

_"I'll make you cum."_

_"That's no different than usual."_

_"I'll make you cum hard."_

_"They're lace."_

_"I'll make u cum really hard."_

_"Get over here."_

_"Gimme ten."_

Grantaire dropped the phone on the bed and sighed. He looked at the item in the bag and rubbed his face.

"Fuck me."

He grabbed the bag and took it to the bathroom.

 

Enjolras knocked on the door and smiled as Grantaire shouted for him to come in.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not coming out."

Enjolras chuckled and took his jacket off.

"I'll come to you then."

"No you won't."

"Grantaire..."

Enjolras headed to the bathroom door and knocked,

"I'm not coming out. This is ridiculous and we need to talk about the issues you clearly have."

Enjolras smirked and opened the door. Grantaire stood by the bathtub looking at himself in the mirror. Enjolras looked him up and down and let out a shaky breath,

"Shit."

Grantaire turned to him and frowned,

"Are you seriously getting turned on?"

Enjolras licked his lips and stared at Grantaire,

"You look so.....fuck."

Grantaire scoffed and turned around to get his jeans.

"Stop. Jesus Grantaire."

Enjolras trailed his eyes down the curve of Grantaire’s back to the black underwear, he loved Grantaire’s ass on its own but the way the thong looked on him made all the blood rush straight to his groin. Grantaire turned his head and smirked at the look on Enjolras' face,

"Fuck you're really into this aren't you?"

"You look so fucking hot right now."

Grantaire laughed and turned back to his clothes,

"I wanna fuck you in them."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna feel you......turn around."

Grantaire smirked to himself and turned slowly, Enjolras pushed him up against the wall and began to rub the outline of his cock through the lace material.

"God you just.....you did it....you put it on."

Grantaire let his head fall back as Enjolras worked him through the material; he sucked in a breath and stuck his own hand between them to cup Enjolras' growing hardness.

"You have serious issues e-Enjolras."

"I wanna fuck you so hard. I wanna bend you over in these and fuck you into the floor."

"So shut up and do it."

Enjolras bit his lip and squeezed Grantaire, pulling a gasp from the man as he yanked him by his arm and pushed him over the sink. Grantaire gripped the porcelain and spread his legs as Enjolras pulled his jeans down and reached into the cabinet and pulled out condoms. He pulled Grantaire back up so he was standing and turned him around. He dropped to his knees and mouthed Grantaire through the material. Grantaire gripped his hair and let his head fall back with a moan,

"Fuck Enjolras. Your mouth is insane."

Enjolras moaned in response, sending a vibration up Grantaire’s dick and making him lurch forward slightly. Enjolras held him in place and continued what he was doing.

"Enjolras....."

Enjolras stood up suddenly and crashed his lips against Grantaire’s, holding Grantaire’s head he kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting him whilst his free hand stroked his cock until he pulled away and turned Grantaire around again. He pushed Grantaire back down until he was bent with one hand against the wall and other gripped the sink tightly. After rolling the condom on he pulled the thong aside and pushed in slowly. Grantaire grunted and gripped the sink,

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Enjolras pulled out almost completely before slamming into him again, Grantaire fell against the sink and moaned; looping an arm around his middle Enjolras picked him back up before slamming into him again. His hand trailed down and grabbed Grantaire through the now spit soaked underwear, Grantaire whimpered slightly and dropped his head as Enjolras palmed him before shoving his hand into the panties and wrapping it around Grantaire’s now rock hard cock. He thrust into him, making Grantaire thrust into his hand.

"Fuck you look so fucking hot in that Grantaire. You wanna look at yourself getting fucked hard in those panties? Fucking slut that you are, so desperate for me you'd put that on?"

Grantaire could do nothing but moan as Enjolras whispered nonstop in his ear.

"Did you get hard thinking about this? Did you wanna jerk off in them knowing I wanted you?"

Grantaire grunted and pushed back, Enjolras smirked and grabbed his waist. He pulled out again before slamming into him harder and harder, again and again until Grantaire was crying out and shooting all over his hand, the black material marked with white as Enjolras pulled him back and bent him completely, he let go of Grantaire’s softening cock and ploughed into him, gripping the panties around his fingers and groaning with each thrust. Suddenly he pulled out and ripped the condom off before turning Grantaire around and coming all over the front of the black material. He moaned as he rubbed the last drop of his orgasm out before stumbling back into the wall and sliding down onto the tiles. He bit his lip as continued to cup himself, his leg shaking slightly as Grantaire stood and caught his breath. He trailed his hand down his stomach and touched the material, sticky from their release. He smirked and pulled them off; dropping them on the floor he picked up a towel and cleaned himself before picking up his own underwear,

"Such a freak Enjolras."

Enjolras looked up at him and smiled, his hand still working his spent cock.

"Made you cum though didn't I?"

Grantaire straddled Enjolras and pulled his hands away from himself.

"You're not gonna get any harder."

"You don't know."

Grantaire kissed him, rocking his hips against Enjolras. He broke away and grabbed the discarded thong. Enjolras took it from him with a smile,

"You seriously have issues Enjolras."

"You're the one who put them on....the one who got Fu--fucked with them on."

He gasped as Grantaire rocked against him again,

"You're the one who's clearly still turned on. So tell me.....is it the underwear? Or is it the fact that we've both come on it?"

Enjolras smirked and gripped the panties in his hand, he licked his lips,

"Can't give away my secrets now can I?"

Grantaire smiled again before taking the panties from Enjolras and wrapping them around his spent cock.

"When did you take charge?"

"Come on Enjolras, I was always in charge."

He began to jack him slowly; Enjolras chuckled and let his head fall back,

"You're not gonna get anything."

"You like it though."

"Nnnnn."

Grantaire laughed and carried on, he felt Enjolras grow hard in his hand, the steadily leaking precum wetting the panties enough to help them slide more easily. Grantaire bit his lip as he sped up, twisting his hand around up and over the head before sliding back down again, Enjolras moaned and gripped Grantaire’s arm, Grantaire leant into his ear,

"You want me to wear these again? Want me to sit in one of your meetings wearing the panties you shot your load over? Twice?"

Enjolras squeezed his eyes shut and groaned deeply. His legs shook under Grantaire as he suddenly came all over himself and the panties.

"Holy shit......."

Enjolras panted and dropped his head forward. Grantaire stood up and stepped back, dropping the thong on Enjolras' lap,

"I'm gonna get you for making me wear that by the way."

Enjolras stood shakily and pulled his jeans up. He looked at the thing on the floor and smirked before pocketing it and following Grantaire into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The first time they had been rough with each other came from alcohol and a heated argument. The scratch marks faded and the bruises disappeared and they didn't mention it again. The next time it happened it was planned, mostly by Enjolras from a place of anger; he wanted to teach Grantaire a lesson and digging his fingers in until he bruised Grantaire’s pale skin or slapping his ass so a hand print remained seemed logical. Grantaire became wise to the game quickly and soon Enjolras was subjected to his hair being pulled back whilst he was on his knees being ridden; or fingers finding his throat and pressing down until he choked out Grantaire’s name. The others mentioned the nail marks on his wrists once and they had to make sure they were more careful, easier said than done when they were desperate for release and so turned on that they couldn't help but push one another into walls and kiss so hard their lips nearly split.

"Turn around."

Enjolras smirked and shook his head, Grantaire grabbed his jaw and squeezed, he pushed his head back into the shelf inside the stockroom they'd piled into,

"I said turn around you sonofabitch."

"You gonna fuck me?"

"I'm gonna destroy you if you don't do as I say."

Enjolras smirked again and Grantaire crashed their lips together, sticking his hand between them to yank down Enjolras' trousers before pulling his own down. He thrust into air so their hard cocks rubbed together, bringing a moan from Enjolras.

"Turn the fuck around."

Enjolras complied, turning his back on Grantaire and bracing himself against the wall. Grantaire looked down and landed a slap on Enjolras' ass.

"This tight ass is mine. You know that? Oh fearless leader? What do you think the others would say if they knew their leader took it up the ass from the drunk?"

Enjolras smirked and looked at the ground, hissing when another slap landed on him.

"I asked you a question. What would they say?"

"I don't know."

Grantaire smirked and kicked Enjolras' legs apart before grabbing his hair and yanking him back,

"You don't know?"

"You gonna ask me questions all night or you gonna fuck me?"

Grantaire pushed him forward again and reached between his legs to grab his balls. Enjolras moaned into his arm and jutted back slightly. Grantaire smirked into his shoulder and kneaded them in his hand before pulling again,

"Fuck they're attached you know."

"Be nice or I’ll have to spank you."

"Don't want them to hear..."

"Maybe they should."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Grantaire smacked his open palm on Enjolras' ass cheek making him wobble.

"Fucker."

Grantaire let go of Enjolras completely and dropped to his knees. He pushed Enjolras' lower back so he was bent forward slightly and placed a kiss on the red hand print left behind. Holding Enjolras in place by his hips he spread Enjolras cheeks before licking a stripe from his opening, down to his balls. Enjolras whimpered,

"Fuck not again. Fuck."

Grantaire grinned and did it again, swirling his tongue over the puckered skin before pulling away and pushing a finger inside. He pulled it out slowly before returning with two,

"Remember that day in the motel? When I took so much of you?"

Enjolras swallowed hard, a shiver working its way down his spine,

"Enjolras?"

"Yes."

His voice was hoarse with lust; his hips rocked back and forth taking Grantaire’s fingers deeply with each movement.

"Wouldn't you like to feel that?"

He pulled his fingers away and Enjolras moaned another slap.

"Answer me."

"Yes. Yes fuck give it to me."

Grantaire thrust his fingers back in, curling them upwards so Enjolras shook. He leaned in and bit down on the side of Enjolras' ass. Enjolras clenched around his fingers,

"Ah what the fuck are you doing?!"

Grantaire chuckled and pressed a kiss to the bite mark before thrusting his fingers in again. Enjolras rocked backwards again,

"You gonna fuck me properly or you gonna just tease?"

"You gonna stop me?"

The chuckle was barely out of Grantaire’s mouth when Enjolras pulled away and yanked him to his feet. He pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard Grantaire moaned in surprise,

"We'll see who gets fucked now."

Grantaire pushed him back,

"Shut up and do it then you little bitch."

Enjolras smirked and grabbed Grantaire’s throat,

"Ever get fucked when you can't breathe?"

"Not funny Enjolras."

"No wasn't funny when you did it to me. Wasn't funny when you made me come all over myself in the damn room with everyone. Wasn't funny when you throat fucked me."

Grantaire looked at him and smirked,

Enjolras leaned in close,

"And now it's gonna be fun to have them hear you get fucked."

"This what I get for teasing you?"

Enjolras tightened his grip on Grantaire’s throat.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you? How much you disgust me?"

"How much I turn you on?"

Enjolras looked at Grantaire’s lips,

"How much I think about hurting you?"

"Do it. Hurt me. Fuck me. You want it so bad you cum from thinking about me."

Enjolras watched his lips form the words, his cock twitched and he stepped closer to Grantaire. Grantaire reach up and gripped Enjolras arms,

"You can lie to yourself Enjolras. All you want. Look at yourself. Desperate for me."

Enjolras couldn't hold anymore he crashed their lips together again, his hand moving from the front of Grantaire’s throat to the back of his neck to hold him in place. Grantaire fisted their cocks together as he tasted Enjolras' mouth and pushed him back into the wall,

"It's my turn. Face the wall."

Enjolras spoke as he turned,

"You better get to it or I swear to--"

Enjolras was cut off as Grantaire thrust his fingers back inside him. Enjolras leaned against the wall and spread his legs. Grantaire pulled his fingers away and pushed himself into Enjolras with a groan. He pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in hard. Enjolras moaned and covered his mouth with his arm. He thrust backwards to take Grantaire deeper as smacks were laid on his ass. Grantaire stopped the smacks and gripped his hips instead to thrust hard and fast.

"Fuck you take it so good."

Enjolras moaned in response, turning to a hiss when Grantaire yanked his head back by his hair and slid his hand into the front of his shirt to pinch his nipple hard.

"Agh fuck."

The noise outside disrupted them and Grantaire covered Enjolras' mouth whilst keeping up the rhythm of thrusts. They looked at the door as another sound came from outside; laughter and chatting filled the hallway. Enjolras moaned into his fingers as he hit the spot inside him again and again. Grantaire leant forward and bit down on Enjolras' shoulder; desperately trying to keep his own moans inside. The chatting grew louder as whoever it was came closer to the door. Grantaire felt Enjolras stiffen as the noise grew louder, letting go of his nipple he reached down and began stroking his cock, and Enjolras dropped his head and moaned again into Grantaire’s hand. Grantaire sped up the strokes as he felt his orgasm begin to build. He let his hand drop from Enjolras' mouth and gripped his hip to thrust even deeper.

"Fuck you feel so good. Never gonna get old."

He felt his stomach clench as he came closer to orgasm with each thrust. Suddenly the door opened and they both looked at the shocked face of two of their friends. Grantaire groaned as his orgasm hit, he pumped into Enjolras, his grip tightening on Enjolras' dick. Enjolras couldn't say anything as his own release came and he spurt over his hand and onto himself.

"Fucking hell. Jesus."

The door slammed as their friends retreated quickly. Grantaire slumped against Enjolras' back and tried to slow his breathing. Enjolras rested against the wall until his legs were too shaky and he had to push Grantaire away.

"They're all gonna know."

"So?"

Enjolras chuckled and pulled his pants up; turning around he caught Grantaire’s lips in a kiss.

"Guess we gotta be more careful."

He headed for the door as Grantaire pulled his own jeans up,

"Though you hated me..."

Enjolras looked over his shoulder and smiled,

"Don't leave tonight without my key okay?"

Grantaire watched him leave. His words hanging in the air. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He rubbed his face and smiled before following him to face the fallout.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
